


Little Box of Sin

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cock Rings, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin was never too keen on the idea of sextoys, that is until his boyfriend Baekhyun changes his mind.





	Little Box of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I love this fest, everyone involved in it and the prompt I found! It was entirely too much fun to write and ended up being a lot softer than I had intended for pure smut to go, but I'm really happy with it. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Prompt # 53

“So, just what is this thing?” Jongin asked, holding out some kind of silicone contraption in his hands. He let it spin between his fingers, trying to figure out why on earth his boyfriend, Baekhyun needed an apparatus with two dicks on it, if he already had a perfectly fine working one on his body.

Baekhyun laughed and took the toy from Jongin’s hands and held it up to his nude pelvis. “It’s a double ended dildo, Jongin, it’s not _that_ complex.”

“Yeah, but why do you need it if you already have a dick? I just don’t understand the purpose of these toys? The vibrating ones, maybe, but the fake dicks? You have one and I have one, why do we need these?” Jongin said, crossing his legs and nudging the box of various sex toys.

It had everything from handcuffs to vibrators to apparently double-ended dildos and Jongin just did not get the point. What was wrong with some good old fashioned sex between two consenting adults? Hell, they could even switch positions more than twice and that was usually enough for Jongin.

His boyfriend, however, had been keeping this box of sin hidden until Jongin found it one day while rooting through the closet for an old pair of pants he swore Baekhyun tossed out because he didn’t like the way they looked on Jongin.

He reached in and pulled out a particularly long dildo that did not resemble any human dick he had ever seen and immediately dropped it. “Why do you have alien dicks?”

Baekhyun guffawed and picked up the abandoned toy and waved it in his hand. “Sometimes you just want to be fucked by an intergalactic sex fiend who travels through space and time looking for the right hole to put it in.”

Jongin sighed and dug through the box until he found a small silicone ring-thing. “Okay, then what’s this? Does it help you jack off people? Is it like a guide for how to hold your hand, because it’s not that hard to jerk your dick if you have one and I know you have one.”

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s a cockring.”

And Jongin let it fall from his fingers. “A what?”

“A _cockring_ , you put it on here,” Baekhyun pumped his cock a few times before sliding the silicone around himself and sliding his balls into the other loop. “Then when you climax, it keeps your testicles from retracting and makes everything so much more intense.”

Jongin eye’s widened as Baekhyun’s dick continued to harden, precum dripping from the tip down his length. All the while it grew redder and redder and Jongin had to admit it made quite the pretty sight. But still, something constricting his balls was enough to make his dick want to crawl back inside.

He lifted the box and up-ended the contents on the bed and sifted through the multitude of toys until he found a strange jelly-like sleeve. It had two openings, one looked strikingly similar to an anus and the other opening at the end seemed to be for cleaning perhaps? “Okay and this?”

“Pocket masturbator,” Baekhyun said, still stroking himself, making his body twitch and his breath hitch. “Here, hand it to me.”

Jongin obliged and watched as Baekhyun squirted some lube into the sleeve and pressed the entrance over the tip of his cock. A terse hiss bled through his teeth and his hips moved to meet his hand. “It’s not as good as the real thing, but it works well in a pinch, ah.” He continued sliding the sleeve over himself, biting his lip and digging the nails of his other hand into his thigh.

Well, that was hot. Really, really hot. In fact, the more Jongin watched Baekhyun the more he wanted to try it for himself. He watched as Baekhyun continued to bring himself to the edge, his mouth practically watering at this point and decided that if Baekhyun could look so incredibly sexy using the toys on himself, then how sexy would he look if he used them on him?

It was only a few minutes before Baekhyun was bucking into his hand, small huffs leaving his lips and his eyes fluttering closed. He was lost in the moment, so open, so candid, and it made Jongin grow harder by the second. Oh, how he wished that the sleeve was him and Baekhyun was thrusting into him with such a face.

Baekhyun came with a low sigh and his cum dribbled out the other end, from the force of him holding it down on his dick as he hit his climax. He sat there, breathing heavy for a few seconds before smiling at Jongin.

“Now you’ve seen me, it’s your turn,” He slid his dick out of the sleeve, with a slight grimace from the sensitivity, and laid it on its side on the sheets. His dick was still pretty erect from the cock ring, so as he worked it off, it slowly reverted to its flaccid state. Baekhyun wiped it off on the bed and then asked, “You don’t mind sharing do you?”

Jongin rolled his eyes, “We’ve been dating for how long? Three years? I trust you, Baekhyun.”

“I know, I know, I just want to be sure, because you’re about to get _fucked_.”

“Oh, well, when you put it that way,” Jongin laid back and opened his legs. “Come fuck me, oh, Master of Sex Toys. Make me cum in a million ways that your regular old dick cannot.”

“Jongin…”

“Show me that I was wrong and that toys are far superior to natural human body parts.” Jongin pulled his legs to his chest and wiggled his butt. “Make me a slave to the toys, oh, wonderful Toy Master.”

Baekhyun blinked. “You done?” He was holding a bottle of lube and a rather small toy in his hand.

“I mean, I could go on and wax poetic about the gnarls on that alien dick, but you look like you’re starting to wonder what you ever saw in me, soooo…” Jongin let his legs drop to the bed and smirked at Baekhyun. They had grown comfortable over the years.

“It’s like you’re reading my mind,” Baekhyun cooed and then slapped the toy against his palm for good measure. “I’ll start small, work you up until you’re ready to blow and begging for more.”

_Smack._

Oh boy, Jongin’s heart skipped a beat when Baekhyun’s face darkened, a sly smile crawling over his features as he coated the barely-bigger-than-two-fingers toy with copious amounts of lube. It sounded sticky and with the way Baekhyun slipped it through his fingers, Jongin was getting oddly aroused.

He expected to feel the cool impersonal touch of the toy to his entrance, but instead he felt Baekhyun’s perfect fingers slather him with more lube and slip inside. The look on Baekhyun’s face when his finger breached the heat mirrored Jongin’s and he was starting to understand that maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun was going to be getting off on this just as much as he would.

After a few moments of preparation, Jongin felt the tip of the toy enter him and hissed. It was larger than he thought it was going to be and when Baekhyun twisted the end, it came to life inside him and his hips jerked.

“Ah! Okay, I wasn’t expecting that.” Jongin squirmed, feeling the toy slide in further until it was almost at the right spot. He wiggled some more, trying to shift it.

“Good, now if you’re a good boy, I’ll touch you, but for now, no touching yourself.” Baekhyun wagged a finger at him and slowly teased Jongin.

He played with him, sliding the vibrator in and out, stimulating Jongin’s rim. Jongin whimpered, straining to keep his legs open wide, giving Baekhyun the best angle of access but the longer the toy vibrated inside him the more his legs closed and the more his core tightened. He could feel the beginnings of climax starting as his body flushed, causing him to shiver.

Jongin’s breath was labored but he still had some fight left in him so he said, “You know, judging by all those toys, I’d say you’re a size queen.” Baekhyun’s face darkened and he stopped teasing Jongin, a smirk painting his features.

_Click._

And the vibration was turned up, leeching further into him as the rumbling intensified. Jongin clamped down on his lip to keep from moaning too loud and lifted his legs to his chest where he hugged them. It felt so damn good. He wasn’t quite hard yet, but the slick of precum was dribbling on his stomach. He felt Baekhyun trail a finger down the middle of his balls and hummed as starbursts exploded in his vision.

_Click._

“HOLY FUCK!” Jongin blurted, planting his feet down firmly and arching off the mattress. He writhed as the most intense form of pleasure contracted every muscle in his body simultaneously and then released them. He had never felt anything like that before in his life, nor did he know that he could cum while still flaccid. He noted, blearily that the amount of precum seeping from his dick was more than he had thought was possible.

Now, he had had prostate orgasms before, but nothing quite like this. He was still breathless even as the toy had been removed. His hips still jerked every so often and his chest rose and fell with his panting. It was incredible.

Baekhyun preened, “That was a vibrator. Pretty intense, huh?” He gently massaged Jongin’s legs, leading up to his sides and finally resting when he reached his shoulders. He planted a sweet kiss upon Jongin’s lips and then sighed. “You’re so cute after you cum.”

Jongin nodded, too busy letting his body settle back down from perhaps one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had, to even speak. He stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily until his pulse slowed and his mind began to clear. So vibrators were kind of awesome.

He blinked languidly, feeling the bed shift as Baekhyun picked through his collection of toys and selected the alien looking toy that Jongin had scoffed at earlier. After having been on the receiving end of the slender vibrator, this dildo looked kinda massive and crude.

It had a black base that was detailed in such a way that the actual penetrable part of the toy seemed to be emerging from a slit in the base. The shaft was pale gray and ribbed and had a rather bulbous protrusion near the base and the tip was a faint pink shade with a perfect mushroom top. It was impressive, and definitely not like any penis he had ever seen on earth. Not that he actively went looking at penises belonging to anyone other than Baekhyun, or in porn.

“Now, this looks intimidating, but trust me, it feels amazing,” Baekhyun said and then started drizzling a decent amount of lube over the toy. His cock was half-hard, and twitching at the idea of Jongin taking one of his favorite toys completely down to the base. He teased Jongin’s entrance with a couple of slickened fingers, stretching him until he could press the head of the dildo into him.

Jongin hissed as the toy breached him, and when he looked up at Baekhyun, who was situated behind the dildo, rubbing his raging erection against the slickened base Jongin damn near choked. The first ridge slid past his rim and he gasped at the sensation. He was already so full and he had barely taken the first third of the toy.

“Oh! Wow, that….um...texture...fuck,” Jongin gasped. Whoever designed the toy surely knew just what kinds of things to add to the toy to make it deliciously stimulating.

Slowly sliding it out, Baekhyun continued to rut against the base, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and then he used the force of his thrusts to push it back in, making Jongin whimper. It was as if Baekhyun was fucking him with a new dick -- he was -- and seeing how much pleasure he got from just using the toy on Jongin was intoxicating.

Jongin enjoyed the grunts and hums that Baekhyun made with each plunge of the toy. His eyes were glued to the way Jongin swallowed the toy, stretched thin around the thick shaft. He whined in the back of his throat when he slid it out, clearly enjoying the sight of Jongin taking the impressive girth with ease.

“Fuck, babe, you look so good,” Baekhyun moaned and Jongin could almost swear that he felt the throbbing of Baekhyun’s cock against the toy as he slowly pressed the knot to his rim. He wasn’t ready to take it, yet, but the hungry look in Baekhyun’s eyes made him want to do anything.

Jongin’s hips rolled and he whined, every ridge felt amazing and the resistance he felt as each section increased in girth until a thin lip where it narrowed slightly, popping inside of him snugly, was nothing but unadulterated pleasure.

So he was very wrong about toys. Very, very wrong, because this felt oh-so-good and he was oh-so-close and all he needed was for Baekhyun to do so much as brush his finger down his length and he would explode. But he could feel Baekhyun hesitate, not pushing the toy any further and he wanted more.“More please, I want to take it all,” he begged and Baekhyun’s breath hitched.

The next ring slipped inside easily and Jongin could feel the bulbous knot brushing against his ass as he worked his hips in tandem with Baekhyun’s movements. They were painfully slow and Jongin still needed more, he needed it faster, this was driving him insane and he just wanted everything. He reached for Baekhyun’s arm, forcing it to move faster until his boyfriend got the message.

“Someone is enjoying themselves,” Baekhyun said with a smirk, picking up the pace.

“Shut up,” Jongin grunted, now holding his knees to his chest, and legs open. His cock ached and he wanted to touch it, to give himself release, but he couldn’t.

The knot slammed against his entrance and Jongin wriggled and keened. He felt more lube pour onto the dildo and slowly the knot pushed past his rim and the sensation made him fist the sheets, bucking his hips and rolling them as Baekhyun struggled to hold him still.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck. Baekhyun that feels so good. Oh god.”

“That’s right, take this fat alien cock,” Baekhyun murmured and serviced Jongin faster.

He was so full and when it slid out, by god, the feeling was divine. And Baekhyun looked so hot, leaning over him, the toy in his hands, and his dick pressed firmly against the base as he essentially fucked Jongin with the toy. Gripping the sheets tightly in his fists, Jongin strained to keep the moan from growing too loud. He was so fucking close and just the feeling of being so filled to the absolute limit of himself was enough to drive him over the edge.

“Faster, Baekhyun, give it to me,” Jongin begged. He delirious and high on the feeling. God, he just needed to be touched. He reached his hand down to his now painfully hard cock only to have it swatted away and whined. He was aching so bad.

The toy pistoned into him, ripping the lewdest sounds and words from his lips. His mind was fogging over and he was teetering over the edge of cumming. He felt the coil of heat build in the pit of his stomach and his body tensed. Just. One. More. Thrust. And Jongin’s hips were spasming and he was ejaculating all over himself, his cock pulsating as the salty release streamed over his chest in the most beautiful of delineations.

Numbly, he was aware of Baekhyun slipping the toy out of him. It made a wet sound leaving Jongin’s entrance quivering and his whole body so weak. His eyes fluttered closed and as his breath slowed, he heard a soft giggle from Baekhyun.

“That was my personal favorite toy, now I have one more, I want to try,” Baekhyun said and when Jongin opened one eye to peep at him, he saw the double ended dildo in his hand.

“Give me five minutes and some water, and I’ll be ready,” Jongin breathed. He was feeling absolutely fucked but the idea of them both getting off at the same time was too good to pass up.

 

Ten minutes, two glasses of water, and a quick shower later, Jongin returned to the bed to find Baekhyun already prepped and poised with the dildo at his asshole. His milky legs were wide open, the cockring was back on him, only this time Jongin could hear it vibrating and with the way Baekhyun was dripping already, told him that neither of them would last long.

He climbed on the bed, setting himself up opposite of Baekhyun, legs straddled wide and his own cock rising to full staff and twitching as they teased each other with slickened fingers.

“Fuck, I’m so excited for this,” Baekhyun said, stroking Jongin’s hole, with the tip of the dildo. He pressed it, testing Jongin’s resistance but the tip slipped right into Jongin with ease.

Jongin huffed, his core tensing and then inserted the other end into Baekhyun and the two of them rolled their hips, their hard cocks swaying with the movement. Their moans played off each other, taking turns swelling and waning as they found a rhythm that worked for them.

Soon, Jongin reached for Baekhyun’s shoulders, lying his tanned legs over the pale ones and half-climbing into his lap. He rubbed their precum covered cocks together as he grinded on him while Baekhyun worked the dildo into both of them.

“You fuck me so good,” Jongin groaned, digging his nails into Baekhyun’s skin. He rode Baekhyun’s hips, sliding his throbbing length against Baekhyun’s when an idea hit him. He leaned over, grabbing the sleeve and after pouring more lube inside, he slid it over both their cocks.

“I didn’t clean that yet,” Baekhyun said, his head lolling back as the feeling of Jongin’s cock being pressed against his and encased by the sleeve tore all coherence from him.

“I know, I like the idea of fucking your cum with you,” Jongin said and then pumped the sleeve while he moved his hips. He leaned back, bracing himself on one arm while the other kept fisting the sleeve and swirled his hips, reminding Baekhyun of his dancer background.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Baekhyun said and then, he too, adopted the same position, except with both of his hands behind him as he snapped and maneuvered his body.

They continued like that for a bit, keening and sweating until Baekhyun had had enough. He removed the dildo from himself and slipped out of the sleeve. Jongin whined at the sudden loss of contact but one look at Baekhyun’s face chased away all traces of complaint.

Jongin let Baekhyun manhandle him until he was face down and ass up. Baekhyun entered him a second later a deep groan following and then rough and quick snaps of his hips. “I couldn’t just look at you all pretty and spread out like that without wanting to fuck the sense out of you.”

And Jongin wanted to retort and tell him that in the end, body parts were better than toys, but when he felt the vibration at his rim each time Baekhyun slammed into him he was left without words. His jaw went slack and the quicker Baekhyun hammered him the louder his moans grew until he was sure that the people in the next room were going to complain because there was no way for him to quiet down.

Baekhyun fucked him so good, so perfectly. He knew just exactly how to angle himself to that he was hitting that bundle of nerves that drove stars into his eyes and faded his vision around the edges. He knew how to make Jongin scream and beg. He knew how to reduce Jongin to a puddle of sex hazed limbs.

“You’re so good,” Baekhyun said and Jongin heard the sound of the smack before it registered that Baekhyun had slapped his ass.

He moaned into the bed, voice already hoarse from the pounding he was taking and then his arms gave out. Baekhyun stilled inside him, caressing his back and then leaned over until his sweaty chest was flush with Jongin’s back. He attached his lips Jongin’s shoulder and sucked hard as he drove into him over and over, this time with short thrusts that were deep and powerful and Jongin was seeing white.

He screwed his eyes shut, biting down on the sheets as a wail bled from throat. He cried out Baekhyun’s name repeatedly, clenching around him because he was going to climax and because Baekhyun had grown spastic behind him, jerking and whining as he was about to climax as well.

Jongin thought he was going to pass out from holding his breath to bring himself over the edge, but then the intoxicating released washed through his system and he let out his breath, his body going lax as Baekhyun pulled out and rutted against his cheeks until he felt hot seed land on his back. He was spent, thoroughly fucked, and blissed out of his mind.

The bed dipped next to him and he plopped an arm over Baekhyun’s chest, hardly able to keep his eyes open any more and smiled at him. Toys weren’t so bad, but nothing compared to a good old fashioned dicking from his boyfriend.

  


It was a few hours later when Jongin rolled onto his back, very aware of the dried cum on his skin and sighed. He nudge Baekhyun awake and whispered, “So, I guess we can incorporate some of those toys into our daily sex life.”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun opened one eye and then closed it. He seemed determined  to sleep more.

“I said we could use the toys more often, if you want?”

Baekhyun pushed himself up on his elbow and smiled, “So you liked them?”

“Yeah,” Jongin admitted, his face heating up. The way Baekhyun was looking at him was too much even in the dimming sunlight from the window.

“Good, because next time, I want to watch you use them on yourself without me.”

“What?”

“Yeah, like maybe we record it or something, send it to me at work, you know, tease me a bit, because, god damn, Jongin you looked so fucking hot with that knot in you. I actually think I got more pleasure watching it pop inside you, than I do when I use it on myself.”

“Oh,” Jongin replied and then smiled. “Do you think they have some kind of sleeve thing you can wear to simulate one? You know, so it can be like your knot inside me?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Jongin’s lips. “Marry me, Jongin.”

“Are you serious?” Jongin asked, freezing. They had been dating for three years and he really couldn’t see himself with anyone else but, this was so unorthodox. Hell, he hadn’t even showered yet and he was still covered in lube and other body fluids.

Baekhyun rolled out of bed and went to his bag where he pulled out a small box. When he opened it, two identical rose gold bands glittered in the setting sun and Jongin felt his heart stop. Baekhyun grinned and said, “I know this isn’t exactly romantic and you’ve still got my jizz on your back, but I have known for a while now that I don’t want to even think about the possibility of life without you by my side.”

Jongin laughed and nodded, “Leave it to you to propose to me in a random hotel room, with a box of sex toys on the bed, and both of us still naked.”

“No better time than the present,” Baekhyun replied and slid the ring on Jongin’s finger. Jongin took the other and did the same for Baekhyun and the two of them sat and stared at their hands for a bit before bursting into laughter.

“Baekhyun what are we going to tell our parents?”

“That when you suggested I wear a knot on my dick, I knew you were the one?”

Jongin deadpanned and Baekhyun beamed at him from the floor. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love this man. He then smiled, “Only if I can tell them that you want to be rammed by a phallic anime tentacle monster.”

“The fact that you know what that is tells me more about you than me,” Baekhyun teased and booped Jongin on the nose. “We should get dressed, I still have dinner reservations with my fiance.”

“Oh, anyone I know?” Jongin asked, sitting up.

“Only the hottest and most gorgeous man alive,” Baekhyun said extending his hand for Jongin to take.

“How can that be when I’m looking right at him?” Jongin challenged and let Baekhyun help him off the bed. His legs were still pretty wobbly.

“I could say the same thing,” Baekhyun grinned and then pressed his lips to Jongin’s. When they parted he sighed. “Let’s go shower, future Mr. Byun.”

Jongin had to admit that hearing that made his skin tingle and his heart flutter. Who would have thought that a simple experiment with toys would end up with him getting engaged?


End file.
